AlphaRay's Scratchpad second page
Kamiyon: Naruto's Merged Form In the finial moments of the war Naruto becomes a merged being with another powerfull shinobi. Now the chosen one has the abilitly to make the world fall at thier knees, or save it and become the next Rokudou Sage. AU, Epic Length. Hair= Bright Neon Orange (Think of Yahiko)and a white tint. Eyes= Blue with a slight hint of black Height= 5-6 Weight= 129lbs More muscular, Wears the clothing of Nastu from fairytail. Ryukagan Naruto's main abilitly due to his heirtage is the Ryukagan (濃青イ, reptile unlimited spiral wheel). It's appearence is black colored scera, golden eyes, small blood-red diamond shaped irides, and black pupils that fill up the irides giving them a reptile appearence. The Ryukagan's abilitly grants users the abilities of all of the Five Doujustu (Sharingan, Bakuygan, Rinnegan, Taifugan, Seshogan) in exchange for the users eyesight (when inactive). It should also be noted that these eyes make the user cry tears of blood. Naruto is a master of these eyes: he is compared as the Sage of the Sixth paths sucessor. Infact, he had trained so much with his eyes that he had reached the stage where he could have his Ryukagan activated all the time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. *'Soul Assimiliation:' An abilitly of Naruto's Ryukagan that he gained once he acheived level 3. Those who look directly into the eyes of Naruto for extended peorids of time, regardless of thier willpower or strength, have their souls absorbed into his eyes; this event grants Naruto their abilities, memories and soul of that person along with thier power. This ability allows him to evolve without limit, unlike normal Espada. The user can controll the souls in a matter similar to Summoning: Impure World Ressurecon. The souls of the hosts are kept alive within the user, leaving them "still alive," in a sense (albeit suppressed). Just like any technique the Sharingan copies, the user can use souls and thier abilities freely and willingly once assimimated, but only when the eye is activated. Any bloodline limits assilimated will not be passed down into genetic code howerver. The time it takes to assilimate souls can range from seconds to a full month. The user is unable to use the Ryukagan when assilimating souls. Due to the information needed to process each soul, using this abilitly could possibly acelerate the effects of Doujustu Madness. Jinchuriki Transformations After asorbing Sasuke Naruto become the new Jinchuriki with the Ten-Tails' seal inside of him. Unlike other hosts, who train to gain control of their beasts, Naruto did this during the sealing process with the aid of his Ryukagan. He therefore has access to its chakra willingly and takes on the a form of the Sage of Six Paths in his chakra shroud: showing a slightly modofied version of his seal. This shroud envelops Naruto, but he still keeps his long ears, and ten-tails in the orginal cloak. The cloak is transparent colored black with a thick red outline. Instead of the chakra manifesting as asidic bubbles, it releases chakra as flicks of flames. With the Ten-Tails' power under his command, Naruto possesses atributes from all of the Tailed beasts. Aside from that, he can also partially transform into the ten-tails, or fully transform if he desires. Ninjustu Shadow Clone Technique Although Naruto had trouble with the Clone Technique at the start of the series, he quickly learned how to use jōnin-level techniques, like the Shadow Clone Technique and its large-scale version. The technique would become his first signature technique, one of the two foundations of his ninjutsu, and later, the base of his training skills. The Shadow Clone Technique takes advantage of the massive chakra reserve Naruto possesses due to him being the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. Naruto is able to create upwards to two thousand clones, and able to have a decent amount of chakra in each of them. Because of this, Naruto can use his shadow clones for virtually anything, from straight combat to speed training. In the beginning, Naruto would create a multitude of clones to overwhelm his opponents. Other times, however, he would employ the use of the Transformation Technique to change the appearance of these clones to catch his target off guard. By Part II, Naruto learned that whatever his shadow clones learn, he, the main mind, would also learn. By using this, he is able to learn techniques that would usually take months or years in days, which sped up his training greatly. Naruto takes advantage of this often, using shadow clones to determine his opponents' abilities, to determine how many clones he will really need to defeat them instead of simply wasting chakra on thousands of clones. Despite the risks of Naruto's chakra being drained faster by the Nine-Tails whenever he uses the Shadow Clone Technique while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Naruto did use the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to scatter throughout the battlefield, although he didn't create as many as he normally does. But after mergeing with Sasuke, Naruto can apparently use this technique without worry as he now has full controll over the Ten-Tails. Rasengan Created by the Fourth Hokage and taught to him by Jiraiya, the Rasengan is Naruto's second and strongest signature technique. While the Rasengan is a one-handed technique, Naruto required the use of two to form it due to his poor chakra control, thus using a clone to form the "shell" of the sphere. Despite this, Naruto has used the Rasengan effectively in almost every one of his fights after mastering it. The Rasengan holds an advantage over its counterpart, the Chidori, in only requiring chakra control to form, while the Chidori uses so much chakra that it can only be used a few times a day. Naruto has mastered the Rasengan to a degree that he can do it almost instantaneously. The Rasengan, like the Shadow Clone Technique, would be the base of several original techniques created by Naruto. Collobration Techniques Collaboration Jutsu entail techniques that are comprised of at least two or more techniques that, when initiated with the right timing, one will feed into each other to become a technique of greater power than the sum of its parts. Naruto was introduced to the subject by Jiraiya in the anime, in order for him to synchronise with a toad, and develop a collaboration technique. Naruto eventually managed to synchronise with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu developing the Wind Release: Toad Gun, and the stronger Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet. The stronger version had enough power to temporarily knock out the Three-Tails. Naruto has also done collaboration techniques with both Gamabunta and Yamato. Taijustu Naruto had always been at least passable in taijutsu, ever since the Academy where he received a B in that class. Throughout Part I, his taijutsu slowly improved, where it was first showcased in his battle with Kiba Inuzuka in theChūnin Exams preliminaries where he was able to hold his own and avoid multiple slash attacks from Kiba and Akamaru's Four Legs Technique without the aid of his shadow clones. A testament to his skill with taijutsu was shown when Naruto was fighting against Neji Hyūga's Gentle Fist techniques in the Chūnin Exam finals, where he got into striking distance using only hand-to-hand combat. After the time skip, Naruto's taijutsu improved greatly under the tutelage of Jiraiya where he could hold his own in hand-to-hand against several shinobi skilled in taijutsu. Throughout the series, Naruto's taijutsu continually improved, eventually learning the Frog Kata style from Fukasaku. He was also able to react quickly enough to block Karui's sword with his elbow while she was slashing, then catch her blade when she tried a spinning slash, and even break it. Toad Techniques Naruto was first taught how to use the Summoning Technique by Jiraiya. After allowing Naruto to sign the summoning contract with the toads of Mount Myōboku, Jiraiya took Naruto through the execution of the technique in order to provide Naruto with allies in future battles. Additionally, Jiraiya's other motivation to teaching Naruto how to summon was to help Naruto to realise and take advantage of the Nine-Tails' chakra. The type of toads that Naruto can summon at any time is proportional to his chakra and skill, as when he first started out he could only summon tadpoles. At first, Naruto had a hard time getting any specific toad, as he summoned either Gamakichi or Gamatatsu. But when he used the Nine-Tails' chakra, or when he was truly motivated, Naruto was able to summon the toad boss,Gamabunta. Naruto is also capable of summoning Gamahiro to use Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique. After mastering the Ryukagan, Naruto was able to summon the nearly indestructible œsophagus of a great, fire-breathing toad with Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind. Once the technique had been used to cover the area, Naruto could control it as he pleased, and used it to trap most ninja. Due to his training with toads, he even gained the ability to spit oil from his mouth. For spying and infiltration, Naruto had the Toad Flat - Shadow Manipulation Technique, which allowed him to hide himself as a shadow, and even attach to the shadow of another ninja to control them. He also had the Hiding in a Toad Technique, where he hid in the belly of a small toad, which could enter most areas undetected. Senjustu After Jiraiya's death at the hands of Pain, Naruto began training with Fukasakuin Mount Myōboku to learn senjutsu and how to enter Sage Mode. In order to achieve this, Naruto had to learn to sense and control the natural energy around him. Once mastered, Naruto was able to perfect the Rasenshuriken, so that he could throw it, and learn Frog Kata, a taijutsu style that uses the natural energy around the user to enhance the range and the potency of their attacks. In Sage Mode, Naruto's overall physical abilities are dramatically enhanced to the point where he could throw entities much larger than himself with little to no effort, including theAnimal Path's Giant Rhino and the Nine-Tails. His durability increased to the point where he could fall on a bed of spikes and not even be damaged, as well as surviving the Giant Rhino's charge despite it tearing up the land behind him with its impact. His speed increases to a point where he was able to intercept a charging Asura Path, which had been using its chakra boots to attack Tsunade, create a Rasengan and slam it down before it could even react, showing him covering considerable distance in a short amount of time. Also while in Sage Mode, Naruto gains a sensory ability to detect and identify other people's chakra from very long distances. However, Naruto had two flaws in his senjutsu training: To mould natural energy, the user must remain absolutely still, something one cannot do while in combat; and because of the Nine-Tails, Shima and Fukasaku were unable to fuse with Naruto to mould it for him. To counter this, Naruto had to leave two shadow clones in a safe place to mould the natural energy for him. Once he depleted his current amount of senjutsu chakra, he would dispel one of the clones and use the natural energy it had gathered to re-enter Sage Mode. However, this method limits the maximum number of shadow clones that Naruto can create to five. Any more would interfere with the focus of the clones' gathering natural energy. However, this limit in shadow clones ceases should Naruto decide to go all out during a fight and forget having any clones store natural energy for him. Also, Naruto had been training to extend the time he could remain in Sage Mode. His skill with Sage Mode has increased greatly where he only needs a couple moments to enter it. During his battle with the Nine-Tails within his subconscious, Naruto and his large group of shadow clones entered Sage Mode (though it appeared that his "physical self" was able to enter Sage Mode in his meditative state, then his "mental self" reflected the act as well as all of his shadow clones). This is possibly a reverse on how Naruto got past his original five minute limit by having a clone transfer the already balanced senjutsu chakra to him. After becomming the Kamiyon, Naruto can enter sage mode in just a few seconds, and could remain in Sage mode for over twenty minuites at a time. Naruto's Bankai Abilities in Kamiyon Shunpo A techniqe Naruto created after being inspired by the Fourth Hokage. It is a teleporting technique that that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point that determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; those of little skill in the technique or those who haven't used it an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those individuals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded far easier in a shorter amount of time. Zanpackto Zangetsu (斬月, Slaying Moon): After revealing to be Ichigo's reincarnation, Naruto also gained acess to his Zanoackto. Zangestu's human form appears as a tall, young man with long, wild, neon orange, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes. In his human form, Zangestu appears as a serious and silent man dressed in loose samurai-like garments that seem to be a type of armor. At any time, Zangestu can take the form of a gigantic, orange and black, serpentine dragon with large wings and an echoing voice. Zangetsu is portrayed as wise and calm in most matters, and fond of testing Naruto in unusual ways, many of which have a purpose completely contrary to the stated goal. Since first awakening his own Shinigami powers, Naruto has had a strong connection to his Zanpakutō, as shown from how Zangetsu would regularly come to aid him with words of wisdom when Naruto is in a difficult situation. Shikai: The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". He has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Naruto holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as tall as Naruto is, 5 feet, eight inches, and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Naruto's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, but this is rarely done. The cloth also can be done to wrap up wounds,. Naruto has also on more than one occasion used Zangetsu's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form. It is simply a type of Zanpakutō that without proper control of his spiritual energy, once in Shikai form, it remains in its said state. :Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu's is largely used for melee combat but possesses a special abilitly. Naruto has stated that Zangestu is moast powerfull during a full moon and at it's weakest during the new moon. Even still, his Zanpackto is powerfull enough to slay Jonin rank officer with one attack. :* Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Naruto uses this ability without knowing its name several times but masters the technique later on during his Bankai training. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. While it is currently the only attack Naruto knows from Zangetsu, Naruto has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. After training in the dankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. Naruto can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Tensa Zangetsu to augment his sword swings. :** Meigetsu (明月, Harvest Moon): A new deprived technique taught to Naruto by Zangetsu himself in order to help Naruto become more accustomed to him. By striking the ground, blue energy bursts from directly beneath his's target, making it a hard technique to dodge. After Training, Naruto can forgo stabbing the ground, as declaring the name of the technique causes an energy circle to form directly beneath his foe and then releases a tremendous burst of white and red spiritual energy that has enough strength to send shockwaves for miles around. :** Ijō Getsuga (籠月牙, Caged Moon Fang): By swirling the spiritual energy of the Getsuga Tenshō, and then releasing it, Naruto can trap an opponent(s) in a massive dense sphere with a silver-green center. While inside, an opponent is incapable of physically escaping the spiritual stronghold, but a strong enough spiritual attack should be capable of destroying the sphere. :** Getsuga Chirashi (散らし月牙, Scattering Moon Fang): Ichgio is capable of scattering the Getsuga energy around himself as his opponent for multiple purposes. One, in order to cloak his appearance in battle and to hinder an opponent's eyesight. Another would be to serve as a shield for incoming attacks. It appears that Ichigo can also keep this technique activated for a considerable amount of time, and even use it for offense, which would theoretically allow him to release multiple Getsuga Tenshō blasts at a single instant; however, these are not as strong alone as the original technique, but completely surpass the latter when fired together at a single opponent. :** Kyōgetsu (杏月, Mirror Moon): Naruto can use the power of the Getsuga Tenshō as a reflective technique. According to Zangetsu, this is the ultimate indication of the mastery of Getsuga Tenshō. It allows Naruto to reverse the reishi charge of the normal Getsuga, and use it to attract the spiritual force of another. By doing this, Naruto can release an attack that easily surpasses the Getsuga, without causing long-term damage to himself. :** Getsutsuri (月面移, Moon Shifter) This is just the abilitly to freely minpulate any Gustuenga technique as Naruto sees fit. Eathier to catch opponets that have doged the technique or to counter more powerfull techniques. The determining factors for this techniquel seem to be motovation and skill. :*'Sanmiittai Ninaruichi:' (さんみいったいになるいち, lit. The Trinity Becomes One) This ability manifests the spirit form of Zangestu into the physical realm, allowing Naruto and Zangestu to fight together side-by-side against stronger foes. The two have shown a considerable amount of team-work, as Zangestu can manifest his sealed sword form and engage his powers independently of Naruto's command, even using his Shikai abilities independently. If struck down and defeated, Zangestu returns to his master's Inner World, though this poses no detrimental effect on Naruto's individual performance. When Naruto utilizes this skill when he has released his Bankai, the spirit of Tensa Zangestu is manifested instead, with full access to all his individual skills. Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Naruto's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks; it can even withstand getting crushed by force. Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. After Naruto's training in the Dangai, Zangetsu's guard becomes noticeably bigger and rougher looking. In addition to his sword, Naruto's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shikakushō) with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself. This coat is part of Bankai and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Naruto's Chakra. :Bankai Special Ability: Tensa Zangetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. In keeping up with the moon theme, Naruto gains the abilitly to controll four seperate sources of energies. These include water, wind, Ice, and shadows. Tensa Zangestu is the strongest of all Moon-type Zanpakutō in Soul Society. As such, Naruto doesn't need water or compleate darkness to be present in order for him to use its abilities. Naruto's control over Zangestu's power has been shown great enough to use any of its Bankai attacks (with less control) with Shikai. :*'Water Minpulation: '''As the moon is known for controlling water, Naruto has the abilitly to use this, weather it be for offense or defense. :**' Kokunagare:' (こくながれ, lit. ''Cutting Flow) A highly pressurized jet of water that can be fired from the tip of Sanmiittai simply by concentrating spiritual energy and projecting it in a pressurized form. Naruto uses this as his signature ability due to the speed in which the attack can be fired. :**'Taifuuouda:' (たいふうおうだ, lit. Typhoon Blow) By holding the tip of his weapon at his foe and concentrating water into that single point, Naruto can loose a vast amount of water that can wash away whole structures, including stone buildings. :**'Hirviendo' (灼海流 (イルビエンド), Irubiendo; Spanish for "Boiling", Japanese for "Burning Current"): Naruto points her blade out and instantly boils any form of water that comes close to it, including ice, and deflects it around him. :**'La Gota' (戦雫 (ラ・ゴータ), Ra Gota; Spanish for "The Drop", Japanese for "War Drop") Naruto is able to condense large amounts of water around his blade before firing it as a blast that resembles a shark tooth. He has also demonstrated the ability to fire multiple blasts in rapid succession with relative ease. The blasts strike with enough force to demolish houses. :**'Cascada' (断瀑 (カスケーダ), Kasukeda; Spanish for "Waterfall", Japanese for "Cutting Waterfall"): Naruto launches a rushing surge of water at her enemy. The torrent of high pressure water is large enough to cover several town blocks. :**'Trident Generation:' If Naruto should ever be disarmed, he is fit to shape and solidify the water at his command to form a liquid trident bearing the same shape and design as his zanpakutō. He is also fit to throw these tridents as though they were javelins, using the three prongs to pin foes to nearby surfaces to aid his offense, or to aid him in dual-wielding situations. :*'Wind Minpulation:' The Moon is also known for it's usage in controlling the wind currents. Naruto has the abilitly to use this, weather it be for offense or defense. :**'Air Blades': By slashing at the air, Naruto can release transparent blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance. They appear to be extremely powerful, easily killing a giant Hollow by cutting it into pieces. :**'Bakudantsuki' (爆弾突き, "Bomb Strike/Thrust"): Naruto charges Zangestu which begins to glow with spiritual energy until it takes the shape of a glowing orb he then fires it as a energy blast with extreme force. This blast is quite devastating, as it was able to blow off the head of Kabuto's snake form. :**'Tornado Generation:' By spinning rapidly in the same place, Naruto has the power to create and control tornadoes. The faster he spinns, the more powerfull the tornadoes become Naruto can generate up to one hundred at a time. :*'Ice Minpulation: '''By combineing the effects of water and wind, Naruto is able to create Ice, wether it be for offense or deffense. :**'Tensō Jūrin''' (天相従臨, Subjugation Of The Heavens): One of the Ice minpulation's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai modes. :**'Bankai Regeneration: '''During his battle with Sasuke, Naruto's Bankai was damaged. However, it regenerated, and Naruto stated that as long as there is water or wind, his Bankai can be revived indefinitely :**'Zanhyō Ningyō''' (残氷人形, "Lingering Ice Puppet/Doll"): Upon activating his Bankai, Naruto is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into his exact likeness. It is very life-like as it can appear to bleed. He stated that he can usually only trick an opponent once with it, so he usually saves it for towards the end of a battle. :**'Ryūsenka' (竜霰花, Dragon Hail Flower): When Naruto stabs his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Zangestu and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Naruto can then proceed to shatter the ice and his opponent with it. :**'Sennen Hyōrō' (千年氷牢, Thousand Years' Ice Prison): Naruto creates many ice pillars which encircle him and his enemy. At his command (when he turns his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing it. Though this technique is very powerful, Naruto infers that it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of his enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack. :**'Guncho Tsurara' (群鳥氷柱, Icicle Flock): Naruto can transform water into ice and then swing his Zanpakutō in an arc which fires an array of ice daggers at his target. :**'Hyōryū Senbi' (氷竜旋尾, Ice Dragon Swirling Tail): With this technique, Naruto swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent. :***'Zekku' (絶空, Void Sever): This ability allows Naruto to control his Hyouryū Senbi technique and send it up into the air. :* Darkness and Shadow Controlled Abilities: The moon is moast famous with it's abilitly to controll the darkness and shadows. The guestunga techniques are revealed to be related to this, and thus that makes darkness the first force Naruto has ever controlled with his Zanpackto. :**'Augmented Shikai Abilities:' As they are part of the darkness and shadow eleament, Naruto's Shikai skills are augmented to such degrees that they appear like completely new techniques and can cause serious damage to thier intented target. :**'Kuroienmuryū' (くろいえんむりゅう, lit. Black Mist Dragon): Naruto's signature attack, and his most used by far. Black, misty energy swirls around his hand as a focal point before spinning out into the form of a long, slender dragon made of blackened mist that bears a striking resemblance to Zangestu's dragon form, only smaller. The unique part of this attack is that it melds with all other darkness before it hits a target, making the attack stronger and larger as it flies. Light, though, seems to have no effect on the potency of Kuroienmuryuu. Naruto has also shown that he can channel the dragon through himself by turning it on himself instead of an enemy, but had to learn and master his Shikai beforehand, in order to give himself a momentary boost to all his physical and spiritual powers. :**'Byōjaku Kiri:' (病弱霧, Japanese for Sickly Mist) An ability that manipulates the mist-like aura that surrounds Naruto's person upon the release of his Shikai. When this power is in effect, the mist takes on poisonous properties to everyone excepting Narutoo, making it an effective shroud during close-to-mid-range combat. The mist when breathed in, can cause one to stagger, blur their vision and cause their muscles to spasm uncontrollably at random intervals. All these aforementioned effects make it difficult for one to effectively counter the mist, and by extension Naruto himself, as avoiding it is essentially impossible, as the mist is generated by Naruto's chakra, while the mist never strays far from Naruto's immediate vicinity - even resisting being blown away by powerful gusts. :**'Kage:' (影, Japanese for Shadow) Zangestu allows him to manipulate shadows for additional effects, such as hiding from his pursuers and moving around at greater speed. This is the most basic form of Zangestu's power, though one of its most useful by far. The effects offered that Naruto has exhibited are listed below. :***'Kage Rakka:' (影落下, Japanese for Shadow Fall) By cloaking himself in shadows and descending, Naruto can literally fall into a shadow and even move himself bodily to another nearby shadow mass with mere thought. This offers in itself a quick method of evading attacks and sneaking around, and proves especially useful when used in built up areas such as back streets and alleyways, as the buildings cast long shadows. The skill is also effective at night, though he cannot descend into true darkness granted by the night itself. :**:*'Kage Kurōku:' (影クローク, Japanese for Shadow Cloak) By cloaking himself in shadows, Naruto can erase his spiritual signature and become more difficult for the eye to discern. He doesn't become invisible however, nor does he become silent. His feet still make noise, as does his breathing, though he becomes much harder to find in a shadowed area. The shadows summoned suffuse his limbs and hugs tightly to the contours of his body, absorbing other shadows and melding with them to ensure the highest degree of hiding possible. :**:*'Kage Shikaku:' (影視覚, Japanese for Shadow Vision) A passive skill that is active even when Kentaro seals Tenchikaimei. It allows him to see into and discern objects wreathed or hidden by darkness, either natural or made spiritually by others. This affords him full flexibility when he himself is sneaking around with darkness to cover his movements. :*'Hyper-Speed Combat': Naruto takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his shunpo prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. :*'Enhanced Strength': Naruto's Bankai also allows him to further enhance his natural great strength. The sudden boost in strength upon releasing allows Naruto to break free from any attack that binds him and prevents him from moving. :*'Enhanced Chakra Power': His reiatsu is so intense and rough as well as thick and heavy that it can suffocate normal Humans just by being in the general vicinity of his released Bankai. This incresed energy can now be used to power up his shikai techniques and strengthen his durability. :*'Enhanced Bankai Duration': Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level.